Time Reversal
by anime adict44
Summary: Naruto's dieing when Kyuubi gives him a choice, go back to his genin days or die. What does Naruto choose and if he chooses to go back does he take anyone with him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Time Reversal **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warnings: Nothing for this chapter**

**Pairings: I haven't decided if there will be any.**

**Words: 3,854**

**Key:** "Talking normally"

'_thinking or naruto talking to Kyuubi'_

**'JUTSU'S'**

'**Kyuubi talking'  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke" Naruto whispered. He looked down to where his chest was to see and arm sticking though it. Blood poured from the gaping wound when Sasuke pulled his arm out.<p>

"Naru…Naruto" Sasuke had a frantic look in his eye. "Why didn't you move? Why did you just stand there?"

Naruto gave a laugh that soon turned into a cough. "I told…cough…you that I wouldn't…cough…fight you anymore." Blood dribbled from the side of his mouth. "I can't do it…cough…anymore. You're my best…cough…friend and my…cough…brother." Naruto said with a smile.

"I'll…I'll take you to Konoha. It's not to far. You just have to hold on till I get you to a hospital." Sasuke said praying to any god that would listen that Naruto would survive. He picked Naruto up and started to run towards Konoha.

"It's to late." Naruto whispered. "I feel so tired can I sleep Sasuke?"

"I heard they were going to make you Hokage soon." Sasuke said trying to keep him talking. Ignoring his question Sasuke said, "you haven't completed your dream. You can't die yet."

"Hehe," Naruto tried to laugh but all that happened was he coughed up more blood. A sheepish look came over his face. "Baa-chan was going to give me the post once I got back from this mission," Naruto's eyes started to droop.

Sasuke panicked a bit when he noticed. "Naruto, come on we were talking. You can't stop in the middle of a conversation."

When Naruto didn't answer Sasuke looked down to see that Naruto's eyes were closed and he looked dead. Sasuke didn't stop to check for a pulse he just sped up his pace hoping to make it there before he died.

Naruto entered his mindscape. The mindscape had changed from being a sewer to open fields with a river running down the middle. The dank dark cage had been gone since Naruto and Kyuubi had started to get along.

'**Kit there's not much time left' **Kyuubisaid sounding sad. Kyuubi moved to stand beside Naruto and gently wrapped a tail around his small body.

'_I know but look Sasuke came back when he said he never would. In my books that makes it worth while. Besides I am so tired, I am also kind of looking forward to meeting my mom and dad.' _Naruto said with a far away look in his eyes.

Kyuubi deliberated for a second before saying '**there is a way. You would have to do it all over again, but you could change it for the better.'**

'_What do you mean? _Naruto's face showed his confusion.

'**Time travel Kit. I could take us back to just before you passed the gennin test.'** Kyuubi said gently.

'_Back to before things went wrong, before Orochimaru, and Akatsuki.' _Naruto thought for a second before saying, '_let's do it.'_

'**Hold on a second Kit there are a few things you need to know before you go through with this. First any and all spiritual energies that are touching you will be taken back with you. That means Sasuke. Second is that I won't be able to lend you power for a while because this will drain me of just about all my chakra. Third is the more you try to change the future the more unpredictable it will become.' **Kyuubi said, '**now that you know this do you still want to go through with it?'**

'_It can't be any worse than it already is. I will try and wake up for a few minutes to explain what is going on to Sasuke.' _Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on opening them in the real word. "Sasuke" Naruto spoke softly.

Sasuke stumbled and just about dropped Naruto. "Naruto, oh thank god I thought you were dead." Sasuke whispered relieved. "You just have to hold on a little longer we are almost to Konoha."

"Sasuke I won't make it. I am just about gone as it is. Kyuubi is just keeping me alive." Naruto said.

"No," Sasuke shook his head not believing that his friend wouldn't make it. "If he can keep you alive for this long. He can keep you alive till I get you medical help."

"Sasuke listen to me. Kyuubi had an idea. He can take me back to when we were genin." Naruto coughed before continuing, "I can try to make sure none of this happens. You just have to set me down and Kyuubi will do the seal."

"Take me with you. You're all I have, and I am so sorry I didn't realize that till now." Sasuke looked at Naruto worried he would disappear to a place he couldn't follow if he looked away. "Please," Sasuke whispered looking so broken that Naruto didn't have the heart to tell him no.

"If you're sure." Naruto looked at Sasuke to see the determination in his eyes. "Then don't let go."

'**Kit if were going to do this it has to be now,' **Kyuubi said.

'_Were ready anytime you are.' _Naruto said a serine smile broke out across his face.

'**JIKAN HANTEN' **Kyuubi roared and poured most of his chakra into the seal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up and looked around to see his apartment that he lived in for the first sixteen years, only to realize that the seal had worked he was in the past. He didn't know if Sasuke had made it or what day it was. The first thing Naruto did was look at the calendar to see that it was the day before he took the gennin test.<p>

Naruto decided that before he did anything else he was going to find out if Sasuke had made it back, or if he was alone. Naruto went looking for clothes only to open his closet to almost be blinded by the orange jumpsuit. '_Yeesh, I forgot how orange that thing was.' _Naruto thought.

'**Kit you ARE NOT wearing that monstrosity. I don't care if you have to go around in your underwear. That thing will not be worn, and the first time you get free time it WILL be burned.' **Kyuubi stated venom lacing his voice, while he glared at the offending garment. '**I still have no idea how you managed to survive the first two years as a ninja. The enemies would have seen you coming a mile away.'**

'_Yeah,' _Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. '_I have no idea either.' _Naruto went through the rest of his closet to come out with two white shirts with an orange swirl on the back, three orange shirts, and one black. He also found four pairs of orange pants, two pairs of navy blue, and one white. Naruto decided that his outfit for the day would be the navy blue pants and the black short-sleeved t-shirt.

The Hokage monument could be seen from his house and when Naruto looked at it a smile broke out over his face as he realized that the Third was still alive. Walking to the academy was an experience in its' self. Naruto had forgotten that most of the stuff like the Akatsuki invasion had never happened and the village still hated him. While the glares and spiteful words hurt Naruto could understand that they only did it out of fear and grief. He understood that they needed a scapegoat to vent their anger on and who better than the one who had the demon sealed in him.

The academy looked the same as in his memory. When it was rebuilt after the Akatsuki attack they had changed the floor plans and added more classrooms. Naruto walked to Iruka's classroom and sat down beside Sasuke. "Dobe?" Sasuke said more like a question than anything.

Naruto smiled "Teme." Sasuke turned to look at the front a smirk playing at his lips as he said, "hn."

Iruka came in and shouted at everyone to settle down. He then proceeded to do a revision so that everyone would be prepared for the test.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Naruto walked to Naruto's apartment together. When they reached it Sasuke looked around and said, "smaller than I remember."<p>

"Yeah I know, but it's all I got right now. It's not like I can go up to the Hokage and tell him I am moving into the Namikaze compound. He would wonder how I found out who my parents were." Naruto smirked a little at the thought of the Hokage's face.

"We need to go over what we are going to change, what will stay the same, and what date they happened on because quite frankly I am drawing blanks. I have an estimated idea of when everything happened but not specific dates." Naruto said as he grabbed a piece of paper they could write on.

"First thing to change would be you passing at the exams." Sasuke said and then thought for a second. "Wait how did you pass the exam? All I remember was you failing and then showing up the next day with a forehead protector."

Naruto looked embarrassed for a second before replying, "Mizuki-sensei told me that there was another way to pass. All I had to do was steal the Forbidden Scroll and learn a Jutsu from it and Iruka would pass me. Naïve little boy that I was did it and later found out that Mizuki just wanted the scroll for himself and me dead. The easiest way to do that was for everyone to believe that I had betrayed the village." Naruto looked thoughtful for a second, "that was also the day I learned about the Fur ball, and got my shadow clone Jutsu."

"Okay, so that one will have to go the same." Sasuke pondered for a moment, "that also puts me at rookie and you at dead last. Which means we will be on the same team still."

"Yup," Naruto beamed, "that one goes under the things to stay the same. Next one is Haku and Zabuza. Do we let it play out the same or do we change it?" Naruto asked

"I myself don't really care. The only thing that really mattered to me from that mission was that I got the sharingan. That one is up to you to decided" Sasuke shrugged.

"Hmm, I kind of want to save them. I mean Haku and I could have been great friends, he had the same look in his eyes as me." Naruto wrote that one on the side to change things. "The big thing that has to change is the chunin exam."

"I won't allow that snake bastered to give me the cures seal. I never noticed until now that it is not there but I don't feel like I have to have the power at any cost anymore." Sausuke said sounding relived.

"So does that mean we don't enter in the chunin's this time?" Naruto questioned

"No, we need to enter we will just have to stay far away from Orochimaru." Sasuke answered.

"We'll work more on that one later. I want to try and befriend Garra before the invasion. I also want to fix his seal as soon as possible." Naruto looked at the time and realized it was around midnight. "Do you want to stay the night?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Sure I really don't want to spend anymore time at the compound than I have to." Sasuke said.

"I don't blame you. That place is creepy. It is too big and empty."

"Yeah," Sasuke looked down, "I know."

Naruto thought for a second. "Why don't you move in here? I know I don't have a lot of room, but it has to be better than that empty house." Naruto said looking excited at the prospect of Sasuke living with him.

Sasuke looked out of his element for a moment before asking, "are you sure?"

"Yup, it's decided. You can move in tomorrow. I won't be able to help, but I can give you a key and you can just put your stuff anywhere." Naruto jumped up to hug him. Sasuke froze for a second before he hugged Naruto back.

Naruto got out his pajamas before handing Sasuke a pair of pants that were quite a bit shorter on him than they where on Naruto. Naruto laughed, "I guess they don't really fit."

Sasuke gave him a look that said 'you think.' "You can have the bed," Naruto said as he got a blanket and pillow out of the closet. "I'll take the couch."

* * *

><p>The next day Sasuke woke up early to an unfamiliar place only to remember that he stayed the night at Naruto's. He looked at the clock and it said 5:40, which meant he had an hour and a half before he had to be at the academy. Sasuke didn't think Naruto would mind if he made them breakfast. Looking in the fridge and cupboards Sasuke found that Naruto only had Cup Ramen and rotten fruit and vegetables.<p>

Naruto looked up from where he was sleeping on the couch to see Sasuke in the kitchen. "What are you looking for?" Naruto asked.

"Food what else does it look like dobe." Sasuke continued to look for a second before asking, "don't you have anything to eat?"

""I just got here if you remember. It has been a long time and I don't remember what my younger self was doing." Naruto said hoping that Sasuke would believe his lie, because while Sasuke may have been his best friend and brother in everything but blood he did not need to know that Naruto had already figured out why he had no food. Naruto knew that there was no food because this must have been one of the months where they forgot to give him his orphan's check. "Ne, Sasuke let's just go out for breakfast. I'll get groceries tomorrow."

"Hn," Sasuke said and then went to get changed. Five minutes later they were ready and Naruto ran out of the house dragging Sasuke with him yelling, " Ichiraku Ramen here we come"

As soon as Sasuke heard that he came to a screeching halt. "We are not having ramen for breakfast."

"Yes we are."

"No, it is unhealthy any time of day. We are NOT having ramen for breakfast," Sasuke ground out through clenched teeth.

"Please, "Naruto said with puppy dog eyes and a pout. Sasuke took one look and caved almost immediately.

* * *

><p>When they entered the classroom Naruto couldn't help but think that they were forgetting something. Naruto sat on the desk in front of Sasuke thinking of ways to get him to smile. He didn't realize until after Sakura and Ino started yelling at him for getting to close to their Sasuke that he should move. It was too late by then and the next thing Naruto knew he was on top of Sauske with their lips touching.<p>

Naruto jumped back as if shocked, while Sasuke had a murderous expression on his face. Naruto started to laugh nervously while Sasuke glared at the person who bumped into Naruto. When Naruto looked around the classroom it was to see the vicious glares of Sasuke's fan club, and to hear them start screaming at him about steeling Sasuke's first kiss.

Naruto took in to account the beating he received last time and decided the most prudent place for him to be would be behind Sasuke. "Save me from the evil witch's," Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke sent a death glare at anyone who came close, so by being behind him Naruto was safe. "How could we have forgotten this?" Naruto whispered low enough that no one else could hear.

Sasuke just 'hned' and then turned to the front as Iruka walked in.

"Settle down," Iruka shouted, and continued when everyone was facing front and listening. "The genin exam will consist of three parts. Practical which will be a written test. Physical, a test on fighting and kunai throwing, and a test on Jutsu. If you are caught cheating on the written you will be held back." Iruka handed out the test and said, "begin."

* * *

><p>The exam went as planned Sasuke placed as rookie of the year, while Naruto failed.<p>

The rest of the night was going as planned. When Mizuki came to Naruto with the offer of passing Naruto took it. The only difference that happened so far was that instead of learning, '**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU.'** Naruto looked to see what else there was. As it turned out the only other things in there were elemental Jutsu's. Most of them were lightning. The only thing Naruto found really interesting was that the Hiraishin was there.

Naruto set out to practice Hiraishin and while he knew it would take him more time than he had, this way it still looked like he had been practicing. He also wouldn't have to lie as much when Iruka came to find him. .

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled. 'How…why…did you do it?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked pretending to be confused. "Look Iruka-sensei, I mastered the Jutsu. Does that mean I pass?" Naruto asked while jumping around excitedly.

"Naruto why did you take the scroll? And what do you mean did you pass?" Iruka asked sounding confused and angry.

"Mizuki-sensai said that if I learned one Jutsu from this scroll you would pass me. Did I pass?" Naruto asked hopefully.

It seemed like everything finally clicked and Iruka asked, "Naruto where is Mizuku?"

Naruto didn't answer because the next moment Naruto was pushing Iruka out of the way as a giant shuriken came at them. Naruto wasn't quick enough and it ended up hitting him instead of Iruka. Iruka looked stunned for a moment before rushing to his side. "Naruto are you okay?" Iruka asked franticly trying to asses the wound.

"Hehe, Sorry Iruka-sensei. Guess I wasn't quick enough." Naruto said a little embarrassedly. Naruto knew that while the wound wouldn't be life threatening that didn't mean it did not hurt.

"Aww, how touching." Mizuki said sarcastically. "Your fake concern is touching Iruka, especially as it is for the demon who killed your parents."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked while trying to show that he was curious on the outside. On the inside Naruto was getting bored and just hoping that this would end soon so he could go home and get patched up.

Mizuki grinned gleefully with a sadistic gleam in his eyes. "Haven't you ever wondered why the village hates you? Or why they call you a monster and demon?"

"Mizuki stop you know that, that is forbidden to speak about." Iruka tried desperately to stop him from talking.

Mizuki continued not showing he had heard Iruka. "You're the demon Naruto. The fourth never killed the Kyuubi he sealed it. The demon is you."

Naruto looked to Iruka pleading with his eyes for Iruka to tell him that Mizuki had been lying. When Iruka said nothing Naruto got up grabbed the scroll and ran.

"NARUTO," Iruka yelled getting up to run after him.

When Naruto heard Iruka and Mizuki he hid behind a tree. Naruto watched as Mizuki found out that the person he had been chasing was Iurka henged as Naruto. When Mizuki asked Iruka why he helped the demon when he would just destroy everything. Naruto's breath hitched as he waited hoping Iruka would say the same thing as last time.

Iruka's answer was, "Yes the Kyuubi would destroy everything and yes he did kill my parents." Iruka took a breath and Mizuki looked smug thinking he had won Iruka over. "BUT Naruto is NOT the Kyuubi he is a clumsy, kindhearted, and maybe a little bit of an idiot." Naruto's face vaulted. "He would never hurt anyone if he could help it. You will not harm my little brother." Iruka growled.

Naruto smiled gratitude and love filled his eyes. Mizuki on the other hand said, "Fine I guess I'll just have to kill you first then." Mizuki got ready to throw a kunai but was halted when Naruto jumped out shouting, "I'll kill you before you hurt Iruka nii-san."

"Let's see you try it demon." Mizuki hissed.

"**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU,"** Naruto shouted while forming the hand signs. The clones beat Mizuki while Naruto went over to Iruka and hugged him. "Thank you for standing up for me and calling me your brother." Naruto said gratefully

Iruka smiled, "think nothing of it I only said what was true."

Iruka looked over when he heard no more noise only to see Mizuki lying on the ground beaten and bloody. "Close your eyes naruto."

Naruot felt his head when Iruka said he could open his eyes. "You pass Naruto," Iruka said smiling. Naruto got up and gave Iruka a bear hug saying thank you over and over again. Iruka had a whole speech prepared on the dangers of being a shinobi, but one look at Naruto'a excited face and he said instead, "let's go for ramen to celebrate."

Naruto got up and punched the air shouting, "yatta."

* * *

><p>Naruto got back to the apartment a little later than planned to find Sasuke pacing around the room. "You okay?" Naruto asked.<p>

"Your late," Sasuke growled, but paused when he saw the blood. "Your hurt," Sasuke said now sounding a bit worried.

"Don't worry Iruka took me to the hospital and had them check it out." Naruto said. "It's part of the reason I am late. The other was that he took me out for Ramen to celebrate passing." Naruto grinned and held out his forehead protector.

"You got moved in okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but you don't have room for another bed," Sasuke said. "So that either means we switch every night or we share the bed."

"Let's share," Naruto replied. "I think of you as an older brother anyway." Naruto said while blushing.

Sasuke actually smiled when he heard that. "I am fine with that but call me nii-san and I will kill you."

Naruto smiled and then broke out in to laughter at the thought of actually doing that. Fifteen minutes later they were ready for bed and Naruto said, "Hopefully the team assignments go the same. I want to be on your team." Naruto yawned, and said, "Night Sasu."

Sasuke froze when he heard the name but let it go saying, "night dobe."

* * *

><p><strong>Kage bunshin no jutsu = Shadow clone jutsu<strong>

**Jikan hanten = Time reversal**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Time Reversal Chapter 2**_

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto.**_**  
><strong>_

**Warnings: Not a lot i can think of for this chapter. Once again sorry for the bad grammar and spelling**_**.**_

_**Pairings: none that i can think of.**_

_**Authors note: thanks for the reviews i loved them. and i hope you like this chapter.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashbackdream**_

_Sasuke had been waiting for the rest of team Hebi to report in with information about all of Konoha's defenses. What he had not been expecting was for Naruto to stumble out of the trees looking a little worse for wear. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked a little surprised to see him there. Sasuke wondered if it was a coincidence or if Konoha had somehow gotten information on where he was. _

"_Sasuke…" Naruto gaped, surprised and a little hopeful that it was not an apparition that had appeared from running to long with out food or water. "You're really here?"_

_Sasuke smirked glad to see that Naruto's surprise was genuine and that he had not meant to run in to him. "What dobe not happy to see me?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. "Have you finally given up on taking me back to Konoha?" _

"_Never I will bring you back, but I won't fight you anymore. One thing I have learned is that I can't make you come back, but I can hope, beg and plead that you will see that we are not your enemy." Naruto said with conviction._

"_Not my enemy" Sasuke scoffed. "You have no idea what Konoha did to my family." Sasuke said venomously. _

"_What Kenosha did was horrible. I cannot argue that. The council should have found a different way of dealing with the threat of a __coup d'état," Naruto said. "Itachi did what he did because he was loyal, and because he believed in the Hokage. What you are doing now is disgracing him." Naruto said trying to get Sasuke to see reason._

_Sasuke ignored Naruto's last comment saying, "They deserve to rot in hell. They destroyed my family and then blamed it on my brother." Sasuke's sharingan activated accidentally showing how angry he was._

"_Your brother asked the Hokage not to tell the truth." Naruto shouted trying desperately to get his point across. "He wanted you to believe in Konoha not grow up hating it."_

"_I. Don't. Care." Sasuke gathered chakra in his arm preparing to use Chidori. "Fight me Naruto because the only way I am ever going back is dead." Sasuke charged at Naruto Chidori fully charged._

"_I won't fight you kill me if you have to but I won't move." Naruto just stood there. Sasuke thinking he would move at the last second didn't even pause. The next thing Sasuke knew his arm was sticking out of Naruto's chest where his heart should be._

_Naruto smiled as his eyes dimmed till the light of life could no longer be seen. "NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed._

_**End Flashback/Dream**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke bolted upright a scream caught in his throat, his heart racing, and sharingan activated as he looked for that one thing that meant more than the world to him. When he caught site of Naruto sleeping peacefully next to him. Sasuke's breathing evened out and he forced himself to relax. Naruto was all right. Sasuke knew that the nightmare had come on from seeing Naruto come in yesterday with blood covering his clothes. Sasuke supposed he should have known that he would have nightmares as the last time he had seen Naruto covered in blood he had been dying, and it had been his own fault.<p>

Sasuke's thoughts turned to guilt as he leaned back against the headboard. He understood why he felt guilty. He just didn't understand what to do about it. Sasuke knew that he should try and apologize, but he couldn't think of anything to say to make it better. Sasuke didn't know how to say sorry for betraying his trust, and almost killing him. He knew that Naruto had already forgiven him and that while he was grateful for it, it really didn't ease the guilt. Sasuke decided that he would protect the blond and do anything within his power to make sure that he never had to see Naruto covered in that much blood ever again.

Sasuke's last thoughts before he fell asleep were that he would do anything for the blond, and that he really hated the feeling of guilt.

* * *

><p>"SASUKE," Naruto yelled right next to his ear, and then moved as far away from him as possible while still staying on the bed. "Time to get up," Naruto said bouncing around on the bed excitedly. "We get our team assignments today." Naruto jumped of the bed to get dressed.<p>

Sasuke glared at Naruto once he had gotten over the shock of having someone yell in his ear. "Why are you so excited dobe? We have already done this before." Sasuke grumbled as he got out of bed.

"Why wouldn't I be happy?" Naruto questioned. "It is a new start for team 7. A better start because we won't make those mistakes again." Naruto couldn't help nut simile as he finished getting ready.

"I'll run out and get us breakfast while you finish getting ready." Naruto said as he ran from the room.

"NO RAMEN," Naruto heard Sasuke yell as he raced out of the apartment. Naruto pouted until he reached the grocery store. He new he had enough to get cereal and milk but that was it because every time he went for groceries they raised the prices.

Naruto made it back to the apartment in ten minutes to see Sasuke sitting on the couch reading. "What took you so long dobe?"

"Shut it Sasuke-teme," Naruto growled trying to fight the smile that threatened to show. "Because you wouldn't let me get ramen," Naruto pouted while Sasuke glared. " I had to decide what to get us and when I finally did the store was busy."

"What did you get us?" Sasuke asked and threw a doubtful glance at the bag.

"You really seem to have no faith in my abilities to get us breakfast food." Naruto sulked and opened the bag to show Sasuke cereal.

"Hn" Sasuke said while getting the bowls out for the cereal.

Once they were both seated and eating Naruto brought up something that had been bothering him since yesterday. "Ne, Sasuke have you noticed anything strange with you chakra/" Naruto asked sounding oddly serious.

"A little, I noticed that doing the academy Jutsu's I had a lot more trouble, and my chakra control was practically non existence. I just thought that it was how I was at this age, but now that I think about it I was never this bad." Sasuke said while frowning.

"I know what you mean. I mean I know that my control was horrid at this age but it was never this bad," Naruto said. "I found the Hiraishin Jutsu in the forbidden scroll and wanted to practice the first part. While I realize it would take more than one night to learn it shouldn't have been as hard as it was to mold my chakra to do what I wanted it to."

Sasuke contemplated for a second, "I think that when Kyuubi brought us back our chakra reserves came with, but because our younger bodies aren't equipped to handle double the amount of chakra our chakra control deteriorated to almost nothing."

"I think that is a fair assessment, but I still want to ask Kyuubi when we get back tonight;" Naruto said. After thinking for a second he asked "If that is true doesn't that mean we are going to have to work like crazy to get our chakra control up to scratch so we can use our Jutsu's again?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said not looking overly fond at the prospect.

Naruto looked the clock to find they had five minutes to make it to class. "We're going to be late." Naruto said.

Sasuke scowled, "not if we run."

"Do we have to?" Naruto whined.

"Yes, now move it." Sasuke said pushing Naruto towards the door.

* * *

><p>Sasuke chose the desk at the front that had a wall on one side and an empty desk beside it. Naruto looked at him like he was crazy. "You can't expect me to sit there," Naruto said. "I will not sit there and have Ino and Sakura yell at me." Naruto stomped his foot, "It won't happen."<p>

"Dobe. Sit down. Now." Sasuke growled with a look that promised pain if he didn't do what he said.

"But…" Naruto tried to argue.

"Now," Sasuke hissed.

"Fine," Naruto sulked and turned to face away from Sasuke. Before Naruto or Sasuke could say anything else Sakura, Ino, and the rest of Sasuke's fan club walked in. Sakura and Ino were arguing with each other till they noticed Naruto had taken the seat beside Sasuke.

"Move Naruto," Sakura yelled.

"But Sakura-chan," Naruto tried pleading hoping it would distract her.

"Now Naruto baka can't you tell he doesn't want you there." Sakura yelled and Naruto thought his eardrums would burst. '_Who does he think he is sitting beside my Sasuke.'_ Inner Sakura screeched.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand under the desk to stop him from leaving and Naruto started to say, "I would but…" Naruto, who was trying to think of something to say, was fortunately saved when Iruka walked in.

Shikamaru who was sitting behind Sasuke and Naruto saw when Sasuke grabbed Naruto and wondered when they had become so close. The Normal Sasuke wouldn't touch any of them even if you paid him. Naruto on the other hand would have been screaming like a banshee telling Sasuke to let go. Shikamaru pondered on it for a second before stating it as "too troublesome," and then turned his attention back to Iruka.

"Find a seat and settle down," Iruka said. "I will tell you the name of your teammates and your Jounin Sensei's name. You will meat your Jounin instructor after lunch.

Iruka started naming teams. When he got to team seven Naruto and Sasuke held their breath hoping to be placed the same as last time. "Team seven will be Sakura, Naruto," before Iruka could continue Sakura yelled, "why do I have to be on the same team as that baka."

Naruto put his head down trying to hide the hurt that the comment caused. He knew that while she didn't necessarily mean it, it was still hard to hear something like that from someone who would become like an older sister in the future.

Iruka glared at her then continued, "As I was saying team seven is Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. You Jounin Sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief that they were still on the same team. Sasuke was to busy glaring at Sakura for her comment to notice.

"Team eight is Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Your Jounin Sensei is Yuhi Kurenai. Team ten is Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. Your Jounin Sensei is Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka looked at the clock and said, "lunch time. You need to be back here in an hour to meet your Sensei."

Everyone got up to get there lunches and head outside. Sakura walked over to Sasuke and asked "do you want to eat lunch with me?" A hopeful look entered her eyes.

"I'll eat with you Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

"I wasn't talking to you baka." Sakura hissed at Naruto. "So would you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked Hopefully.

Sasule sent her a scathing look before saying, "no." Taking Naruto with him, Sasuke went to sit by the tree with the swing to eat. Sasuke looked at Naruto and asked gently, "Are you okay?"

A pained look entered Naruto's eyes as he said "you know I knew she hated me at this age." Naruto picked some grass and played with it before continuing, "I should have expected something like this. I guess it just came as a little bit of a surprise after being friends with her for so long."

"We will get her over her fan girl days and turn her into the strong Kunochi we remember." Sasuke said while trying to make Naruto laugh by saying, "If we don't she may not live to see her eighteenth birthday."

He succeeded and Naruto burst out laughing. "Yeah," Naruto said softly after he caught his breath.

* * *

><p>Three hours of total boredom. Naruto played with the idea of pranking Kakashi-sensei again, but determined that, it was one of the reasons he had a bad first impression of them to begin with.<p>

"Sasuke-teme I'm bored." Naruto whined.

"Suck it up dobe." Sasuke said although he was getting a bit annoyed with their Sensei too.

Half an hour later Naruto and Sasuke could feel Kakashi's chakra signature moving closer. It was because of the half an hour lateness that Naruto decided to do what he did next. As soon as Kakashi walked through the door Naruto jumped up yelling "it's a walking scarecrow save me Sasuke." He then ran and hid behind Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked while Sakura looked torn between beating Naruto for touching Sasuke, yelling at their Sensei, and being horrified that their Sensei would hate them because of Naruto.

What Kakashi said next made up Sakura's mind for her. "My first impression of you is that I don't like you," Sakura was horrified.

To get rid of her anger and frustrations because she obviously couldn't yell at their Jounin Sensei she went to her next favorite person. "Naruto you baka how could you do that Kakashi-sensei now hates us." Sakura screeched and whacked Naruto over the head. Sasuke glared and Naruto cried abuse.

Kakashi looked at the seen with disinterest. "Meet me on the roof in ten minutes." Kakshi said and Shushined away.

"Kakashi's back." Naruto said softly in a singsong voice behind Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, "yup." Sasuke turned to Naruto and said, "let's go dobe."

Kakashi was leaning on the railing looking at the Hokage monument when they arrived on the roof. "Introductions," Kakashi stated. "You will say your name, dreams, hobbies, likes, and dislikes."

"Can you go first Kakashi-sensai?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes and dislikes, and my hobbies and dreams are none of your business. Now your turn pinkie." Kakashi said as he pointed to Sakura.

Sakura looked taken back for a second while Naruto and Sasuke hid smiles. After getting over the shock of learning nothing about their Sensei she said; "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…" she looked at Sasuke while giggling. "My hobbies are reading, and…" Sakura once again sent a sidelong glance at Sasuke. "My dream…" When she looked at Sasuke again he really thought about running away. "Oh, and my dislikes are Naruto baka and Ino-pig."

Naruto had a hard time control his laughter when he heard Sasuke groan aloud. Kakashi on the other had was thinking '_great__ a __fan__girl.__'_

"You next Blondie." Kakashi said pointing at Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, training and hanging out with my precious people," Naruto said. "My dislikes are snakes, the three minutes it takes to cook ramen and fan girls." Naruto shot a glare in Sakura's direction. "My hobbies are training and making new seals. My dream is to protect my precious people and become Hokage."

'_Well__ he __grew__ up __interestingly__' _Kakshi thought. Sasuke sighed when he heard the ramen comments and smirked when he heard Naruto's dream. Not because he thought it wasn't possible but because he knew everyone else thought Naruto was joking. Sakura ignored him getting impatient to learn more about Sasuke.

"You next Emo kid" Kakshi pointed to Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at him while saying, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like training and hanging with Naruto. My dislikes are snakes, and traitors." Sasuke looked down and while Kakashi thought he was talking about his brother Naruto knew he was talking about himself. "My hobbies are training, and my dream is to kill a certain someone before he can harm anyone precious to me." Stated Sasuke seriously.

'_Different__ than__ what __I__ thought __but __still __close. A __team__ that consists __of__ a__ fan__girl,__ someone__ whose__ main__ thoughts __are __of __ramen,__ and__ an__ avenger.__ Wonderful__' _Kakashi thought.

"Now that we have gotten over the introductions, I want you to meet me at training ground 7 at 6:00 tomorrow morning for survival training." Kakshi said with that weird eye smile thing that only he could do.

"We have already done survival training at the academy." Saskura told Kakshi.

Kakshi chuckled "but not like this you see they never told you at the academy but there is still another test before you can become true genin." Kakashi looked around hoping to see shocked faces and wasn't disappointed with Sakura. Though Naruto and Sasuke looked thoroughly bored with what he was saying. Shrugging it off Kakashi said, "The best part is that the last exam has a failure rate of 66%."

"What?" Sakura screeched. Naruto and Sasuke tried to look shocked but failed spectacularly.

Kakshi once again thought that Naruto and Sasuke's reactions were weird but decided to ignore it so he could get back to reading his book faster. "Yup, oh and I wouldn't eat breakfast tomorrow unless you want to throw it all up." On that cheerful note Kakashi left.

Sakura got over her shock in time to ask Sasuke if he wanted to go and eat with her. Only to be shot down a second later by him saying, "Naruto and I already decided to train."

Naruto being who he was said. "You can come and train with us. We are a team after all." Naruto looked hopefully at her.

"No, I should probably get home." Sakura said. "Bye Sasuke," Sakura waved as she left.

Once she was gone Naruto turned to Sasuke "so training or talking to Kyuubi first?" Naruto asked.

"Kyuubi he can hopefully tell us what is wrong with our chakra." Sasuke said turning to walk back to Naruto's apartment.

* * *

><p>Sasuke entered Naruto's mindscape with him by using his sharingan. "This place has changed from when I was in hear last." Sasuke said while looking around. "It looks much more inviting and Kyuubi must like it better than the sewer and cage."<p>

"Hehe, about that…" Naruto said looking down determined not to look at Sasuke when he said the next part. "When Kyuubi felt you trying to enter my mind he asked for the sewers and cage to make it more unpleasant for you so you wouldn't try to enter again."

"Oh, I can understand that. Sorry about that anyways." Sasuke said looking ashamed.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I forgave you a long time ago." Naruto said and then spotted Kyuubi who was asleep with his tails curled around his body. Naruto bound up to Kyuubi and sat beside him. Then started to pet one of his tails. "Fuzzy time to wake up. Sasuke and I have questions for you."

Sasuke stayed back not sure how Kyuubi would take to having him in Naruto's mind. Kyuubi opened one of his eye's and debated weather it would be quicker to tell them to get out or answer their questions. Knowing Naruto as he did Kyuubi decided that the fastest and least annoying way would be to answer the questions

'**What ****questions**** Kit? ****You ****know**** I ****had**** to ****use**** most**** of ****my ****chakra ****to ****get**** us**** here**** and**** I**** want**** to ****sleep.**** So**** ask ****quickly,****' **Kyuubi growled.

"We were wondering if you knew of the reason why our chakra control has deteriorated to nothing?" Naruto said knowing that Kyuubi would be a little grumpy but not knowing what was wrong with their chakra was a bad idea especially with the challenges ahead.

Sasuke determined that if he was going to speak it would have to be now said; "I came up with he idea that it had to do with our bodies not being able to handle the amount of chakra being forced in along with our older spirits."

Kyuubi growled when he noticed Sasuke. '**What is he doing in here?'** Sasuke stood his ground determined not to step back.

"Kyuubi calm down. He needed to hear this conversation as well and I was not going to be a middle man so he came with." Naruto said trying to calm Kyuubi down.

Kyuubi agreed but didn't look happy with the idea of having Sasuke there. '**You're right because chakra is spirit energy it came back with you. When you add your chakra and the chakra of your younger self you get more than double the amount. Your younger bodies were just learning how to control the chakra you had. When we came back we went and screwed that up and now your bodies have to adapt to way more chakra than it was ready for. Training and time are going to be big factors in this. Do lots of chakra control exercises, and try to be patient.' **Kyuubi said and looked directly at Naruto. '**You are going to have to work a lot harder than Sasuke because your chakra was much larger to begin with and that is with out adding me into the equation.' **

Kyuubi was starting to look really tired so Naruto gave him a little hug and said "bye. I'll come talk to you in a couple of weeks and see if any of your chakra has come back."

Kyuubi fell back asleep and Naruto guided Sasuke out of his mind.

Sitting back in the apartment both boys were quiet as they thought over the new information that Kyuubi had given them. "So lots of training." Naruto said trying to break the silence.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Yeah, we can start tomorrow after the test. We also haven't decided on what we are doing for that."

Naruto scowled, "I don't care what happens tomorrow I am not going to let Kakashi use that stupid thousand years of death on me again."

Sasuke looked shocked for a second before bursting into laughter. "I forgot about that…hehe…you should so let that happen again." Sasuke said having trouble containing his laughter.

"It's not funny. That Justu is really painful," Naruto pouted.

"Okay that doesn't have to happen, but I do think that one of us should still be tied to the stump." Sasuke looked at the clock and said, "let's go get supper."

"Ramen?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No, something with actual nutritional value." Sasuke scowled, "I will get you to like something other than ramen."

Naruto sulked, "I do like other things it's just that I like ramen best."

Sasuke just shook his head. "Let's go dobe."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Time Reversal chapter 3**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zilch**_**.**_** Which sadly means i don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Same as previous chapters. Bad grammar (SORRY)**

**Sorry for the late update. I had summer school and now that school is back update's ****probably won't be as frequent as i would like. This chapter was also really hard to write, and i am also not really happy with how it turned out. Hope you like it. =D Also thank you to my wonderful reviewers. I loved reading them. =)**_** Now on with the story...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto rolled over to look at the clock to see that it was only three in the morning. Naruto groaned he wasn't sure what had woken him but he knew for sure that he wasn't going to get back to sleep. Naruto got off the bed trying to make as little noise as possible so as not to wake Sasuke. He grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom. Once Naruto was changed he wrote a short note explaining where he had gone incase Sasuke woke up while he was gone.<p>

Not really having a set place he wanted to be Naruto started walking. He hadn't realized where he was walking until he was looking out over the village from his favorite spot on the fourths head. Naruto sat down and decided to watch the sunrise. He stayed watching over the village until he knew that a store he could get groceries at would be open.

Naruto stood up, stretched and looked to the sky '_I'll keep everyone safe.'_ Naruto promised as he walked back to the village. On his way back to the apartment Naruto stopped to pick up some rice balls and tomato's to give to Sasuke as a peace offering for going out and only leaving a note. Naruto could understand why Sasuke had become a tad over protective since they came back to the past, but it was getting a little annoying.

Naruto opened the door to see Sasuke walking out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel. "I brought onigri and tomato's that we can cut up and put in a salad for supper tonight." Naruto gave Sasuke puppy dog eyes hoping he wouldn't be to mad that he left and didn't wake him.

Sasuke held out for about a minute before giving in and taking the bag that had the onigri to the kitchen. Setting the rice balls on a plate Sasuke sat down at the table. While he was no longer mad that Naruto had left with out telling him, he was still a little upset about it. Sasuke knew that Naruto was getting annoyed at him for being over protective. He just couldn't help it.

"What time should we head to the training ground?" Naruto asked as he sat down to eat after he had put the tomatos in the fridge.

"Around ten, last time he didn't make it there until around eleven." Sasuke looked at the clock. "Which means we have just over three hours. That means we have enough time to come up with a plan to figure out how to get Sakura to help us."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a second before saying, "I think the easiest way to get Sakura to help us would be for you to ask her." Naruto smiled at the thought of it.

Sasuke looked disgruntled at the thought of it. "I know your right. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Naruto laughed for a while before turning serious and saying, "you could also say something about trying to learn some medical ninjutsu's. It might help her grow up a little and stop being such a fan girl."

Sasuke did his normal, "hn," as he thought about it. "If we go with your idea then you have to come up with a way to get Kakashi to start training us seriously before we go to wave country."

"Fine," Naruto huffed. "Maybe we should head over so that Sakura doesn't think she is the only one showing up for the test." Naruto stood up and put their dishes in the sink. "I'll do them when we get back tonight." Naruto said knowing that both he and Sasuke couldn't stand a mess for very long.

Training ground nine looked exactly the same and both Naruto and Sasuke experienced flashbacks. "We'll work together this time, right?" Naruto asked Sasuke looking for reassurance.

Sasuke smiled slightly. "Of course dobe." The raven-haired boy grabbed the blond and headed towards the tree Sakura was dozing under.

Naruto being who he is couldn't help but sneak up beside her and shout in her ear, "GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto then proceeded to fall on the ground laughing when Sakura jumped up screaming.

Sakura looked over to where she saw Sasuke who was smirking. Sakura felt her face grow hot as she turned to where Naruto was still laughing and growled, "Naruto, I am going to KILL YOU!"

Naruto seeing the danger signs tried to placate her and when that didn't work he ran. Sasuke sat himself under the tree and smirked while watching the show.

Ten minutes later both Sakura and Naruto came to rest beside Sasuke. "You could have helped me you know." Narruto growled under his breath at Sasuke.

"I could have, but then I would have missed the show." Sasuke whispered back fighting a smile.

Kakshi walked in to see Sasuke smirking at Naruto; the blond growling at Sasuke while shooting apologetic glances towards Sakura, and Sakura glaring daggers at Naruto. Kakashi couldn't help but ask, "What happened here?"

Naruto jumped up to answer but was cut off as Sasuke grabbed his arm and told him to sit down so that they could get on with the test. Sasuke gave Kakashi a pointed look telling him to get on with it.

Kakashi sighed but started anyways "The test to see if you can pass to become gennin is simple. All you have to do is get a bell from me within the time limit." Kakashi was smirking by the end hoping one of his students would ask why there was only two bells.

Sakura didn't disappoint. "But Kakashi-sensei there are only two bells and three of us how are we all suppose to pass?"

"See that's the fun part. One of you will be going back to the academy no matter what. Also as an added bonus the person who doesn't get a bell will be tied to the stump over while the rest of us eat lunch." Kakashi had that weird eye smile going by the end of his speech when he saw Sakura's horrified face. What annoyed him though was that Naruto and Sasuke both looked bored if anything.

Kakashi decided not to think about it for now as he said "When I say start you will have until noon to get a bell from me. Any questions?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi. "Yeah, can we start already?"

Kakashi sulked, "Fine. Start!"

Naruto hid in the bushes not trying to hide his chakra as doing that would one: alert Kakashi that something was going on as no gennin had been taught that yet. And two: because his chakra was too strong and he didn't have that kind of control over it yet.

Sasuke on the other hand had gone after Sakura to try and convince her to work with him and Naruto. "Sakura," Sasuke called once he was sure they were far enough away from Kakashi so that they couldn't be heard. "I was hoping that you would work with Naruto and I to get a bell seeing as Kakashi is a jounin instructor and by ourselves we stand no chance." Sasuke was just about gagging by the end. The thought of being nice to fan girl Sakura made him sick.

Sakura looked like she was on cloud nine when Sasuke asked for her help, but when she noticed Naruto's name it brought her crashing back to earth. "I would love to work with you Sasuke, but why do we have to include Naruto. He will just bring us down. Besides there are only two bells if we get them we can be on a team together." She said looking hopeful.

Her hopes were dashed when Sasuke looked at her like he was disgusted to even be standing near her. "Naruto for your information," Sasuke hissed. "Is my friend and he would do anything for his friends. That includes giving up a bell for them if it meant that they could pass, even if in doing so he was sent back to the academy."

Sakura looked down ashamed. "Sorry," Sakura whispered. "If you know where he is I will help you get the bells."

"Hn," Sasuke said as he walked away with Sakura following him.

When Naruto noticed their chakra signatures coming closer he went to meet them. "Hey guys," Naruto said with his thousand-watt smile. "Are you going to work with us Sakura?"

Sakura looked uncomfortable. She was still a little ashamed that she was willing to overlook Naruto just to be able to be on a team with Sasuke. "Yeah, Naruto I am willing to work with you."

Naruto's smile brightened. "Awesome, so my thoughts are that we are going to need to have one or two of us used as a distraction while the other goes for the bells. What do you guy's think?"

"It may work but the person going for the bells would have to be very fast even with the distraction." Sakura said thoughtfully. "The distraction would also have to be big and would probably require a lot of chakra."

"I'll handle the distraction if you two think you can get the bells," Naruto said.

While the tree gennin were busy planning Kakashi was beginning to get annoyed. For the last hour he had been waiting for one or all of his students to attack and so far all he had seen were some birds and a snake. Kakashi looked at the clock and noticed that they only had around 5 minutes and then whether they got the point or not would be of no consequence. Kakashi for the first time hoped to be able to pass the team as the interested him. This team had interested him and he would rather teach them instead of any of the others he had been assigned.

Just as Kakasho was beginning to relax he felt Naruto's chakra moving closer.

'_Well'_ Kakashi thought '_this should be interesting_.'

Naruto sent an army of shadow clones ahead of him while keeping around forty of them with himself, and waited. While Kakashi was busy demolishing the clones Naruto and the clones he kept with him worked on adding some explosion tags to his kunai. When Kakashi got down to around twenty clones Naruto and the clones in the bushes threw the Kunia and waited for the explosion. Naruto knew that the explosion wouldn't distract Kakashi for long, but he hoped it gave Sasuke or Sakura enough time to get the bells. If not Naruto had a contingence plan he really didn't want to use, as it involved the orange book and he really had no idea how he would explain to Kakashi how he knew that he basically loved the books to an extreme and very disturbing level.

"BOOM" When Sasuke and Sakura heard the explosion they knew they had to work fast. Dodging their way through Naruto's who were fighting Kakashi they both tried to reach for the bells. As it turned out Sakura was the one to reach success. Kakashi had felt Sasuke's chakra and had moved out of his reach and into Sakura's path.

Naruto dispelled his clones as Sakura did a small victory dance, and Sasuke smirked. Kakashi hid his surprise as he asked, "So Sakura who are you going to give the bell to? And who are you going to send back to the academy?"

Sakura looked scared not really wanting to make a choice when Naruto made one for her. "I'll go back to the academy Sensei. Sakura should give the other bell to Sasuke. I've already failed the exam three times what's once more." Naruto smiled at Sakura showing her there would be no hurt feelings.

Sakura looked ready to cry. Thinking back on it Sasuke was right Naruto would give everything for his friends. Blinking back tears she said, "Sensei I have made my decision I give a bell to Sasuke." When Kakashi looked ready to say something she finished with, "and I give my bell to Naruto." All three of the guys looked surprised. "Naruto has worked so hard to get here and who knows if he goes back he may never pass again." Sakura said trying to lighten the mood. "I on the other hand will pass with flying colors."

Sasuke knew it was now his turn. "No Sakura if you can pass with flying colors after a year I'll be out of there in half so I will go back." Now that they had all said their piece Naruto and Sasuke knew it was just a waiting game as to when Kakashi would tell them they passed. Sakura on the other hand had no idea and looked ready to pass out.

Kakashi looked at them all with a grim expression. "Well then if you can't decided who goes back you will all have to… PASS." Naruto smiled, Sasuke smirked as Uchiha's don't smile, and Sakura looked ready to explode.

"What do you mean we pass? I thought that one of had to go back because there was only two bells," Sakura screeched.

"Well you see," Kakashi said with his hand held in a placating gesture. Her screech could be used as a weapon. "The test is used as a way to see if the teams can understand that teamwork is important. My main rule that I want you to remember is that those who leave a comrade behind are worth less than trash."

"So we really don't have to go back to the academy?" Sakura asked.

"No you all pass. We will start missions tomorrow. Meet me on the bridge at seven." Kakashi shushined away.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said trying to get her attention. "Would you like to go out to eat with Sauske and I?"

Sakura looked unsure of whether or not to go. "Just come with us." Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"Ok…Okay," Sakura stuttered with a blush over taking her face. Sasuke groaned when he noticed it. He really waned older Sakura back.

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed each of their hands and started to drag them to Ichiraku Ramen. Sasuke rolled his eyes, while Sakura looked a bit shocked.

"Two miso's oji-san." Naruto shouted as they came up to the counter.

"One beef for me," Sasuke said as he sat beside Naruto.

"I'll take a chicken please," Sakura said sitting beside Sasuke.

While they waited for the ramen to be served Naruto brought up the topic of Sakura being trained in medical ninjutsu. "Sasuke and I were talking yesterday about trying to get specialized training for our strengths and weaknesses." Naruto gave Sasuke a pointed look.

Sasuke sighed quietly. "Yeah, I was thinking about trying to find a sword teacher and Naruto was going to look for someone to help him control his chakra better." Sasuke hoped she would catch on to what he was insinuating.

Looking a little disappointed in herself Sakura asked, "what do you think would be a good thing for me train in?"

"Every team needs a medic ninja. Naruto and I would be better suited for big attacks because of how much chakra we have. You on the other hand would be perfect. You don't have a lot of chakra but you can work to make it so you gain more. Also having less chakra means it is able to be controlled easier."

Sakura thought it over and looked pleased that there was something she could work towards to be useful to the team. "Thanks Sasuke, I'll go to the hospital tomorrow and see if any of the medic ninjas can spare some time to train me."

The ramen came and they ate in silence as they all had a lot to think about.

"Thanks for asking me to have lunch with you. I should probably get back. My mom will be wondering where I have gotten. She also knew I was nervous about a test and she'll want to know how it went. See you later." Sakura said as he waved goodbye and headed home.

Sasuke and Naruto headed back to the apartment. "Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmm?"

"I was wondering if you ever forgave your brother for leaving?" The blond asked slightly nervous; hoping he hadn't offended Sasuke.

Sasuke wondered where the question came from but answered anyways. "Yes and no. I can forgive him for following orders. What I can't forgive is that he left me to believe that he had turned traitor. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah," Naruto whispered. "Sorry I was just thinking about how as soon as you asked to come back with me I forgave all that you did."

In the scant light the streetlights provided Sasuke could have sworn it looked like Naruto was crying. "Naruto…?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a bright smile and said, "What?"

Sasuke thought he must have imagined it and said, "nothing." They let themselves into the apartment and Naruto went to the bedroom to put away his weapons while Sasuke slumped down on the couch.

"Hey Sasuke…?" Naruto said as he poked his out of the room.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Naruto said with that little sincere smile of his that was rarely ever shown.

Sasuke looked surprised. "What for?"

"Don't worry about it." The blond said and went back into his room thinking how if Sasuke had never came back with him he would be lonely and a little scared by how much there was to change if they wanted a different future.


End file.
